Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device having a plurality of light emitting elements.
Related Art
Because they have such good directionality and high luminance, semiconductor light emitting elements have been used in the past not only in illumination light sources serving as alternatives to fluorescent lamps, but also as light sources in signaling devices, transportation-use display devices, display devices that are installed outdoors, and headlights in vehicles.
In one known light emitting device in which a semiconductor light emitting element such as this is used, the light emitting element is mounted on a board having wiring. For example, with the light emitting device proposed in JP2009-212134A, aluminum nitride, which has good heat dispersal properties, is used in the board of a package, and this aluminum nitride board includes a front electrode and a rear electrode that are electrically connected by a via that passes through the board.
On the one hand, there is a need for a light emitting device to offer high luminance recently, but depending on the application, there is also a need for very small light emitting devices in which the emission surface area is made smaller, so as to facilitate the design of light distribution. To this end, development has been underway in recent years on chip-size packages (CSP) in which the planar size of the package is about the same as that of a light emitting element. Furthermore, there is a need for a plurality of CSPs to be mounted at high density on a mounting board to facilitate the design of light distribution.